Mitchell Van Morgan (Main series)
{{Infobox Series |genre = Platform |developer = THQ TOSE Racjin Enix Camelot (Mitchell Van Morgan sports games; Nintendo Only) Clap Hanz (Mitchell Van Morgan sports games; PlayStation Only) Hudson Soft (2000-2008) Konami Altron Dimps Artoon Square Enix Nickelodeon Games Group (MMO Games Only) Play THQ (2007–2013) THQ Studios Montreal THQ Studios Australia Nordic Games NA Inc. (2013-present) |publisher = THQ (1998-2013) Play THQ (2007-2013) Nordic Games (2013-present) Nickelodeon Games Group (MMO Games Only) Nickelodeon (Mobile Videogames Only) |distributor = Nickelodeon Interactive Games Nickelodeon (Mobile Videogames Only) |creator = MITCHELL Project(Viacom Media Networks Japan) |artist = MITCHELL Project(Viacom Media Networks Japan) Viacom Networks Japan K.K. |composers = Hiroshi Sakimoto Masato Nakamura Howard Drossin Bobby Brooks Akira Yamaoka |platforms Listshow |platform of origin = Game Boy Color |name = Mitchell Van Morgan |image = |caption = The logo for the Mitchell Van Morgan series |first = Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) |latest = SNK VS. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (2015) |numbers = 232 |sub = Mitchell Van Morgan Super Mitchell New Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Advance Mitchell Party Mitchell Kart Mitchell Golf Mitchell Tennis Mitchell Chronicles Mitchell Baseball Mitchell & Nicktoons Paper Mitchell Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games SNK vs. Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Elemental Adventures Mitchell Riders Mitchell Van Morgan ''Mitchell Van Morgan (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an mōgan) is a series of platform video games created by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, MITCHELL Project and Viacom Networks Japan K.K. featuring their mascot, Mitchell. Alternatively called the Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan (ニコロデオンのミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン Nikorodeon no Mitcheru vu~an mōgan) series or simply the Mitchell" (ミッチェル) series, it is the central series of the greater Mitchell franchise. At least one Mitchell Van Morgan game has been released for the Game Boy Color right after his videogame debut. every console and handheld videogames are distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and published by THQ before Nordic Games acquired it in 2013 along with Nickelodeon Interactive Games as the series' distribution. The MMO online games are distributed, published and developed in association with Nickelodeon Games Group (Widely known as ''Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds Group). The Super Mario games follow Mario's adventures in the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, usually with Mario as the player character. He is usually joined by his brother, Luigi, and occasionally by other members of the Mario cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mario rescuing the kidnapped Princess Peach from the primary antagonist, Bowser. The first title in the series, Super Mario Bros., released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in 1985, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Super Mario game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mario special magic powers such as fireball-throwing and size-changing into giant and miniature sizes. The Super Mario series is part of the greater Mario franchise. This includes other video game genres as well as media such as film, television, printed media and merchandise. Over 310 million copies of games in the Super Mario series have been sold worldwide, as of September 2015, making it the best-selling video game series in history.1